This invention relates generally to an industrial lift truck having a lift mast carried at its forward end and more particularly to an improved carriage hoisting arrangement for raising and lowering a load supporting carriage upon such lift mast.
In the past, relatively large diameter hoist jacks and multi-chain structures mounted between the heavy upright channel members of the lift masts of prior art lift trucks have been utilized for raising and lowering the load supporting carriages of such trucks. Together with the limited width of the trucks, these structures combine to provide only relatively narrow slits through which the operator must see during operation. This lack of visibility greatly impairs operating efficiency.